An Air Traffic Controller (ATCo) may use voice radio communication to negotiate a Controlled Time of Arrival or a Controlled Time Over (CTA/CTO) clearance. Typically, for en-route planning of sequencing and merging or for strategic en-route de-confliction, the pilot might be asked for CTO on waypoint which is placed on a cleared three-dimensional trajectory, but is not part of the flight plan as named waypoint. Using the traditional method of waypoint entry, it would be unpractical and time consuming for the pilot to ascertain the Estimated Time of Arrival or Required Time of Arrival (ETA/RTA) for the waypoint if the pilot must first insert the waypoint into the flight plan and before the ETA/RTA calculation is performed. Such method of operation is lengthy and would be especially annoying if the ETA/RTA cannot be met and re-negotiation of CTA/CTO clearance would need to start.
Hence, there is a need for systems and methods for an interactively displaying estimated time of arrival and required time of arrival limits to the pilot in the aircraft. Other desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.